Reaching Out
by Mightystormstirr
Summary: After a breakup with her 1st love Lucy is fighting an inner battle between being in love and moving on. In this journey she makes a new friend, who has a different idea on love. Will both of them be able to find what unconditional love is? "Promise me you will tell me if you love me, because I know how lonely it is to never say it out loud." Nalu. Modern AU. multichapter.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

* * *

" COME ON LUCY! WE'RE GANNA BE LATE!" her friend yelled up from the staircase. Lucy done with her pinned up hair was deciding on an original little black dress or a yellow skin tight one for the club. Her friend Levy really wanted Lucy to get out of the house after such intense workweek.

"I can't decide! aah! Come up and helped me pick," she yelled back laying down both of the dress at the bed.

Levy came inside of Lucy's room. As the blonde turned to face her friend, she awed at how adorable she looked. Levy was petite framed and she had soft short wavy blue hair. She had on an orange crop top with high waist purple shorts that showed off her curves. Then she had on brown wedged gladiator straps that went up to her knees. She walked over to the bed and turned to give her a sly smiled.

" Lu, defiantly the yellow dress" she stated.

"Thanks, Levy I don't know what I would do without you" Lucy grabbed the dress and headed to the bathroom.

"Par it up with black pumps Lu and bring flats!" she yelled.

"ok!" Lucy yelled back

* * *

The place was flashing with hues of lights of every color. The club overflew with riotous sound of the bass music, peoples laughter and glass clinging against each other. All of the energy made Lucy heart pumped causing small hairs to creep up her back. Her eyes wouldn't stop taking in the sight.

 _I really needed this_ , she thought. Lucy felt a strong tug from her arms that forced her to pick up her pace.

"They're here!" Levy shouted out to win over the muster sounds of the club.

Lucy viewed forward, sighting her group of friends Rogue, Hibikki, Virgo, Droy, Jet, and Gajeel, They were sitting on the most isolated part of the building. Before she could even tell, Levy was all ready seated by her boyfriend Gajeel. He always wore black shirt and pants, the only thing that ever exalted from his fashion choose was the amount of piercing on his face. A giggle escape Lucy's lips. Who would of thought the elite executive Levy had a soft spot for bad boys.

"Who is this beauty?" A silk voice whisper on the back Lucy's ear holding her hands gently.

"My, Levy you never told you would bring a lovely friend" The man walked in front of her. He had spiky brown blonde hair with dark eyes focusing on her brown eyes. He was quite handsome and he seemed a bit older than Lucy. "u-uh" Her face was burning from the intensity of his approach as the space between them was getting short.

"My princess looks uncomfortable, please get away" Lucy's eyebrows twitched at the sight of violence and the cry of pain. The fair looking girl with purple hair kicked the man down to the floor. "Is my princess ok?" she asked calmly.

"Yes, thank you Virgo but I think we should be asking that to Hibikki."She gazed over her injured friend. "Princess?" He quoted while cleaning himself of the floor. " I couldn't even recognized you Lucy" He's smile was crooked and weak as a tint of red crept on his face. "Gehee, same here bunny girl, you don't look like a hot mess" Gajeel snickered.

For the past couple of weeks Lucy has been working hard with her marketing team and hasn't really been taken proper care of her image. Even though her job was about beauty and fashion.

Lucy sat down at the table. " Well you should thank Levy, she's the one who dressed me up, basically."

"Lu!" She blushed

"Levy does have the best eye" Droy cheered as he lifted a cup in the air.

"And she also knows what is best!" Jet beamed while clashing cups together as both boys married along.

The boys seemed to have an amazed admiration for Levy.

"Stings not with you?" Rogue spoke up.

"Oh yeah, where is your boyfriend Luuu" Levy teased.

Lucy didn't even looked over to them, her back stiffed at the mention of his name. She was gawking at her hand which were shaking.

 _It's ok. It's ok_. She whispered to herself as she let air come inside her lungs and then out. This small action became a mantra for her in such short hours. Regaining her strength she flashed a bright smile while shaking her head. And as if the Devil himself knew her pain, a voice was heard behind her.

"Hey guys! Mind if we sit with ya?" Everyone turned to see a spiky blonde young man with a canine grin. Next to him, holding his hand was a slender short light hair girl. The girl was wearing a white shirt with a teal mini shirt and white booties.

"S-sure?" Hibikki spoke dotting eyes on the new girl and back at Lucy.

"Her name is Yukino" He kissed her on the cheek. "S-sting, please" she blushed.

To everyone's knowledge, Sting and Lucy were an item.

"Princess" Virgo asked with a disdain voice, eying the blonde man.

The young women took the open sit next to Lucy then Sting sat right next to her. Everyone kept looking at each other, pleading, try to find out an answer to what this scene was making out of.

"So what is everyone up to?" Sting asked cheerfully as he took a drink that was in front of him.

Gajeel gazed over to the direction of Rogue, since Rogue and Sting were close friends. Rogue eyebrows were furrowed as he was scowling his friends with his eyes. " That's what I am wondering too?" Rogue asked distantly, crossing his arms.

"What do you mean?" the blonde stared down at Rogue taking another sip.

As Levy searched back to check on Lucy to understand this madness. She didn't meet her gaze. Lucy was leaning in on the girl smiling. "So your name is Yukino?" she asked gleefully.

The light hair girl swiftly turned around and nodded. Lucy stretched out a hand to her "My name is Lucy". Yukino awed at Lucy's approach and took her handshake as a welcoming.

"I'll be right back" the blonde excused herself. The brown eye girl was gone from the table as her body disappearing in the sea of people. The petite young girl sneak out and chased after her friend to what seemed to lead to the bathroom.

"Lucy?" the room echoed

A stall room creaked opened up, exposing Lucy sitting on the toilet, her hands covering her face. Levy never seen her golden hair friend crushed like this, what seemed her world collapsing down in front of her. Her body was shaken, Levy couldn't see the tears but the soft sobs echoed in that bathroom. She had no words to speak to her brokenhearted friend. So, she walked steadily to Lucy, kneeling down next to her and stroking her hair.

"Its ok Lu, why didn't you tell me anything? I'm here for you" She whispered.

All Lucy could do was shake her head, as she stayed still to calm herself.

"I don't know Levy, but thank you." In the mist of those hot tears. Her smile was strong and soft. Those eyes that were stunned red had a glow of strength. She didn't know how Lucy did it but she knew her friend never stayed down for too long. Though the thought that Lucy kept this to herself didn't stop bugging her. All she wondered was for how long.

Getting up from the stall Lucy helped Levy up. She headed over the sink washing off the messy stain of mascara under her eyes. "Let's head out! We came to have some fun with our friends." She cheered.

Yet, Levy didn't follow behind " But Lu.." her voice was gloomily. Knowing her blue hair friend was sincerely concern she nudge her on the shoulder. "It's ok Levy, I love him, yes, and well… she is innocent in all this. But let me remind you, at this very moment is all about us. Let's have fun together and I wont let him see me down!" She winked.

"Besides…" she leaned her body on the door looking up at the ceiling. "I respect him too much to treat him bad anyways, but you know what they say, kill them with love." She titled her head looking over at Levy with a giant grin.

Levy couldn't help but laughed, "Lu, you are too much for your own good."

"ORDER UP" A server with pink hair enter the circle with a line of food.

"Um I don't believe we order this food?" Virgo eyebrows rose up with disbelief of the feast. Lines appeared on the pink servant's forehead as he nose scrunched. "uh?, wait wait" he reached down to his apron to grabbed his pocket pad "Don't tell me I messed up the order, Erza would kill me" He mumbled under his breath.

"OH! It says the order was under the name Lucky Lucy" he confirmed.

"That's me!" Lucy appeared walking down to the table while Levy slide herself next to Gajeel.

"B-but Lucy this is ridiculous a lot" Hibikki added.

"Let her be! It's a feast!" Droy eyed the table as a wolf.

Sting had a steady gazed at the blonde unsure why she did this kind of act.

"What are you guys saying, food taste so much better with friends anyways. And besides, we haven't seen each other like this for awhile. So lets enjoy." Lucy took her place next to Yukino and turned to the girl. "Please Yukino, don't be shy and feel free to eat too. It would make me so happy to gain a new friend."

She was thrilled "Thank you Lucy!"

The corners of Lucy mouth curled up. Yukino was breathless on how her smile was so radiate. She couldn't help thinking how pretty Lucy was.

 _ **BOOP**_ "LETS DRINK!" Jet poured champagne on everyone cup

"YEAH!" everyone cheered.

Lucy waved to the pink waiter as he laid down more food.

"Everything ok?" he asked earnestly,

"It's great actually!" She hand over a $100 dollar tip.

His eyes widen at the money she was handing down. "W-why?"

"I insist, Its for all the trouble we are going to cause"

A punch on the table was heard "DAMN IT VIRGO! That was my shot!"

"I doubt you can take me down Gajeel" she challenged "All you wanna do is impress Levy" Gajeel blushed.

" IT'S ON" he croaked. Hibikki was laying down the circle shot as a challenge.

Lucy looked back at the pink waiter covering her face, she suddenly felt exhausted. "Please just take the $100."

Yukino tapped Lucy on the shoulder. "Say Lucy where did you get your dress from?"

"Oh! From my job line Stellar beauty"

In surprise Yukino looked at Lucy "you work there!''

Taken back by her shrill Lucy nodded. "Yeah but is mostly for marketing and consulting on the product at HQ"

" No way I love their brand but I work for Saber Alliance, so I can't be buying the products of our rival company" she mourned

"I know exactly what you mean! What's your position?" Lucy asked.

" Broadcasting" she said joyfully

Gajeel and Levy couldn't help but chuckle at Sting's misery. His eyes wouldn't come off the two girls every time they giggled, he would stiffen up. He was in complete shock how Lucy actually started a conversation with Yukino.

He leaned on her shoulder whispering "Hey, want to be alone for a bit" as he interlace his hands with Yukino under the table. She faced her blonde boyfriend. "No way, I love your group of friends. I want to get to know them more" she responded back and went back to Lucy.

Halfway through the night, the mood was merry. Levy got up and convinced Gajeel to come out and dance. The long hair raven grunt at the thought of dancing close to sweaty people but eying his girl that feeling soon vanish. Sting followed along asking Yukino to dance. Right after everyone else left. Hibikki asked Virgo. Jet and Droy left to wing-man each other for another girl. Lucy reassured everyone that she would stay back and watched the belongings so everyone could have a good time.

She looked out at them disappearing in the fog of the club. Relieved to be alone just for a moment. Her sadness overwhelmed her but there was no way she was going to break. She thought, _I may be sad but I would not treat them bad. That's not love. Love is patient. And love, oh love will come, if it's meant to be…_ She end up chuckled at herself, _how mushy can you get Heatifilia_ , she told herself.

Minutes past and loud beats of the music got her head bobbing and soon that bobbing wasn't enough. She started to sway her body on the sit moving her hands and head into the rhythm. Lucy couldn't help it before the whole fiasco with Sting she was up for dancing and having a good time. Now she wished more than anything to go to the dance floor and feel the bass swipe her off to another world. The music, the sweat, the sound that was real her medicine.

"Go dance"

She suddenly stopped. Lucy's minded started to race, how embarrassing someone caught her dancing alone… on the chair. She grunted. She must have looked like a complete weirdo.

Fluster, she responded "no, no I have to take care of the items" her heart was beating so fast, she couldn't even look at the person who spoke to her. She lowered her head to avoid any form of eye contact. Damn it, how she wished at this moment her hair was down to hide.

"ok, then. Let's dance here."

The guy came closer, kneeling down next to Lucy. He tilted his head down to be able to see her face.

When she peaked to the left to see who it might be without moving her head. She noticed strands of pink hair and what looked like an apron. Having more courage she finally turned to face him. The young man had a boyish grinned and his hand extended out to her.

"Let's dance"


	2. Chapter 2: Let's Dance

Cha. 2: _Let's Dance_

* * *

Lucy was dragged out of her chair to a smaller dancing space. The blonde was taken back about the fact that the person who asked her to dance was non other than the server. Her mind became foggy and her legs were not cooperating, shaking on each step she took.

"OH, NONONONONO" she tried staggering back, pulling her arm away from his grasp. She was absolutely sure her face was pure red. How lonesome she must had looked for one of the employees to come and asked her out. She couldn't stop shaking her head from the embarrassment.

"I'm not taking a no for an answer, just letting ya know" The young man let loose of his grasp and turned to Lucy. Unexpectedly, his arms started to move up in the air in a slow controlling motion. His face became blank with each beat the music played his joints locked and then release moving mechanically. She couldn't help noticed his broad shoulder in all this movement. _Is he dancing the robot?_ She marveled. As impressive his dance moves were the blonde couldn't stop the sudden burst of laughter.

He stopped. "Oh yeah, then dance." He waved his index finger in the air, signaling her to step up for the challenge.

Lucy couldn't see his face very well with the low lights but she could definitely note he was pouting.

"I-I'm, I-I'm sorry but I wasn't expecting that" she snickered uncontrollably.

"And here I thought I should helped out a weirdo" he approached her, crossing his hands around his chest. She notice one his eyebrow rising up taunting her on who really is the strange one here?

Now that, that, she saw. "UUUGH" she growled cupping her face inside her hands.

"I knew it! I DID look weird" She cried out.

"Hmm, weird doesn't cut it"

She wanted to disappear but she did have to admit, this was a lot more fun, compared to dancing alone on the chair.

" Come on, forget about it. Dance!" he hurried behind her, pushing her forward to the dance floor.

"OK, OK, You're on!" she declared.

"Show me what you got" he encouraged.

She found herself confident. The pulse of the music was her world.

She popped her shoulder to the tempo, swaying her hands above her head interlacing patterns up in the air. Her hands traced down gracefully to her hips. The dressed wrapped tightly on her curves making it easy to see how her hips moved to the sound.

He was too focused on her, reading her face, reacting to the rhythm. She looked lost in another world, so relax and free.

A strong tug pulled her out of that trance. She opened her eyes capturing spins of lights flashing everywhere around the room. He was twirling her around like a leaf. "You got skills huh, I'm all fired up" He placed his hand behind Lucy's waist, closing the distance. She could finally see his face clearer. His eyes were sharp and fiery. She didn't pay attention before when he was attending them at the table but he was handsome. He had the softness of a boy features yet strong jaw line and cheeks as a man.

"Let me show you how it's done" The music came to a halt and he let go of Lucy. He stepped back, once again his face became expressionless. Lucy scrunched up her eyebrows together unsure what he was about to do. Yet, the corner of her lips curled out waiting to see what her new pink hair friend would do next.

As on cue, the beat dropped and a heavy bass picked up. His head became to shake unnaturally leaving her with her eyes wide open. Then as a chain reaction his whole body started to jerk rapidly with the rise and fall of the music.

Awed, the blonde clapped at his performance.

"Thank you, thank you I will be here all week" he bowed.

Lucy's eyes kin in at the boy giving him a smug smile.

"I bet that's your only move" she teased.

The boy grinned "YEP! But I own it good! … How did you know?"

"Every guy has a signature move that impresses the girls, you know"

He titled his head, scratching his eyebrow uninterested.

" I don't know anything about impressing a girl but I'm glad to see you're having fun"

This thought bugged her, why was he so concerned? Why did he come all the way here to dance with her? Was it because she was a customer? It had to be, it made no sense. Shock by her own vibration of her voice, a "why" escape her lips.

"Eh? Hmmm" he placed two fingers on his chin in deep thought.

"Well" His eyes soften to her bewilder gaze.

" I saw you having fun with your friends. After you were sitting there alone, somehow that didn't sit well on me. Isn't it more fun when you are with someone to enjoy it with" he smiled

 _More fun?_ She thought, a rush of excitement took over Lucy's body.

"Let's dance then." She grabbed his arm and pulled him in.

All tired out from their dancing Lucy marched to the table. She went over her purse to check the time on her phone. To her surprise 2 hours passed.

"No way, we dance for 2 hours straight" she was astonished, as a pound of bricks hit her head she turned right away to her friend, troubled.

"2 hours passed! Won't you be in a problem at work!?"

He sat right in front of her, relaxing in his seat. "nah" he said it with ease.

"I'm done for today"

She took a deep breath relief, he wasn't going to get in trouble because of her. Lucy's brown eye scanned the area for any signs of her friends, since 2 hours had passed. Yet the ocean of mingling bodies and the mist of the dark club didn't help her spot them.

"By the way my name is Natsu." His voice traced her back to focus on his black eyes.

"My name is Lucy" she beamed.

"Huh? What was that again?'' He leaned forward on the table. The bass of the club was drowning out her voice.

"It's Lucy" She said louder.

Cupping his hands behinds his ear, he responded. " Did you say Luigi? Ha! Ha! That's weird" He sank back down to his seat chuckling.

Annoyed, Lucy sucked in her lips and yelled louder.

"IT'S LU-CY" sounding out her name.

"OH! Loonyyy!" His face beamed up, amused with the reaction he was receiving from the girl.

She ended catching up to his tricks and kicking him under the table.

"ow, ow, ok, ok… Lucy." He rubbed his knee " but seriously Loony does fit you perfectly."

The two end up talking so much as the time passed by. She learned that he was a psycho for anything spicy, from the drinks to the food. If it wasn't hot, he didn't bothered. She questioned him how did any of his taste buds survived? His response was a shrug. Then she couldn't help but wonder about his hair. Also surprising, it was natural. She didn't understand how, nor, she believed him.

"I'll show you!"

"How?" she squinted her eyes in disbelief

"I'll show pictures of me when I was a baby"

"Pfft, no way, you can so alternate it"

"Believe what you want" he grinned.

Natsu also got to know Lucy more. He learned she just moved to Magnolia a year ago. The girl had a great passion to the group of friends, like a family, mostly the girl named Levy. That really engraved a great amount of respect towards her in his sight. He knew exactly what it meant for friends to be like family. But the most fun of all was the discovery of her hobby, writing stories.

"Come on Lucyyy" he whined while pressing his hands on his lap jittering. He was thinking of what kind of story adventures she wrote.

"No way! There's only been one person who has read it and that's Levy. I think I would explode of embarrassment if someone else read it." She folded her arms across her chest.

Natsu jolted right out of his sit. Lucy leered at the boy wondering what he was up to now." Let's make a trade! I read 1 chapter per day and for that chapter you get 1 command, No limitation."

Her eyes drooped softly half way, darting at Natsu's direction. A hint of darkness loomed in those eyes. " You sure you can trust me with such power?" she asked in low sultry voice. For just a split second, Natsu eyes widen, as her boggling eyes seemed to rip through his soul. The hair on his back stood up _. Somehow I feel evilness from her._ He thought.

Sitting back down he spoke up "hmm, well, you are weird… but you're nice. I can trust you" he answered.

"Fine! It's a deal" she cheered.

* * *

 **Voila!**

 **What cha guys think! Let me know ^-^. Thank you so much for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3: Happy? Deserve?

Thank you for those who are taking time to read it ^-^ Tell me what you guys think!

_ Chapter 3: Happy? Deserve? _

"What's a deal bunny girl?"

Before Lucy could even direct herself to the curious voice. A bolt of blue bounced on her, covering her sight of vision. Lucy's back hit all the way down to the chair, as slim arms sneaked around her waist. Bewildered for a split second, she looked down at her chest seeing a bluenette hiding in between her breast.

"L-Levy, you are back" Lucy voiced tremble as the heat of her neck raced to her cheeks.

The petite glazed up calling out. "LUUUU, you are so pretty!" The words came out as a purr. Then an aroma hit Lucy, the intoxicated smell of alcohol over powered her nose. So, she's drunk! She thought.

The glee of a devilish snort came out of Gajeel as he witnesses his girlfriend drunk behavior. A compose young lady acting rambunctious and childish, was a sight to behold. Levy was wailing her arms around screaming over to waiters and shrieking at the fact there were "flying colors everywhere" as she would put it. While his blonde friend was supporting Levy from falling back to the ground.

Lucy's eyes sharping to the raven "What did you do Levy?" she commanded.

"Gihee, shrimp can't handle her alcohol" Gajeel teased as his hand sank inside his pockets. As they continue to discuss on the blunettes condition. A split sharp pain rang into blonde's ear. "WAAAH! LUCYY, COTTON CANDY LEFT"

"Huh?, cotton… candy?" Was she that out of it that she was imagining candy in the club? No that couldn't be, she's drunk, not delusional. What was she talking about? Then, a flash of pink came in to her mind. NATSU!

She completely forgot about him. Lucy turned to where he was sitting at and just as Levy said, he was gone.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Pay up, Gray!" Natsu strut over to the bar, his lips were curled up with the confident on his completed dare.

"Tch, don't be so cocky, I'm pretty sure something was wrong with her to talk to you for so long" The white skin raven reached over his wallet laying down 30 dollars on the table. The pink hair grabbed the reward, pumping his fist up in the air overflowing with triumphed. He peered over to his friend, a woman with long scarlet hair. She was sitting on the bar table shaking her head at the sight of her friend's game.

" I can't believe you guys bet, if the girl would dance with Natsu."

"I knew she would, Erza" He showed off his canine smile. Heck one way or another he was going to win this bet. Last time, Natsu lost 60 dollars on Gray dressing up as a girl and taking Lyon on a blind date with Gray. Yeah, Gray pulled through and Lyon came back that night to punch Natsu on the face.

" I swear, she was going to leave you. Seeing someone ugly like you" the raven was carefully examining a glass cup when a BANG was heard. The hit cause a tremble to the align cups on the table to fall.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY ICE PRINCESS" Natsu's nostrils were flaring. His hands closed into fists and his torso leaned over the bar, challenging him to repeat once again.

"WHAT? YOU CAN'T HEAR NOW, FLAME BREATH?" Gray gripped tightly at the neck of the bottle that he had in front of him, ready to launch if he threw a punch.

Before any of them could start a brawl, a firm pulled from Natsu's back collar caused his butt to kiss the ground. The pure shock of the contact got him gawking up to the tall red head. At the same moment, Gray was being hit in the back of the head.

"Stop it you two! Another 2 bottles break and I will break both of your heads" her face was stern as in her voice. Nothing was more scary than an angry Erza.

"AYE!" they both exclaimed.

Natsu heard a loud chuckling coming from the far end of the bar table. He turned to see a spiky blonde taking a shot, eyes finally locking on him. Natsu studied him, he looked very familiar but wasn't sure where he saw him. The man got up thanking the bartender across from him. He paced close to the group making a small stop to adjust his arms around Yukino's waist.

"Come on Yukino, I bet Lucy and the others are waiting" flashing a grin to the boy sitting on the floor as he strolled away.

"Lucy? Isn't that the name of the girl you were talking to?" Gray asked as his eyes followed the blonde to the table.

" He kept looking over at Natsu direction when they were alone" The white hair bartender named Mira came over to Natsu lending him a hand to stand up.

"Craaaap" he groaned sliding his fingers across his hair. He won the bet which was now a bonus to his wallet but he really did enjoy the girl's company.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Where is everyone else?" Lucy asked.

Levy took a sit next to Lucy, as Gajeel leaned back to the chair across from her.

"Droy and Jet were failing badly at picking up girls. So Hibikki, Rogue and Virgo went to show them how it was done, gihee"

"V-virgo?" Lucy's eyes widen. Virgo was known to be quirky and usually to be the one getting asked out but never on the other end.

"Yeah, you should have seen it, it was priceless. The crazy purple head got more number than Hibikki." He laughed at the rerun of all the numbers she was getting. What was great about that story it wasn't only guys she was getting but the gals too.

Levy lean in whispering. "He was kind of cute Lu"

"Levyy shush" Lucy knew exactly who she was talking about.

"You are back Sting" Gajeel spoke up as the couple sat down, stopping the conversation between the girls. Lucy stomach sank as her whole body stiffing up. I forgot they were here still.

She couldn't face him; she didn't want to see him. Talking to Natsu made her forgot momentarily but reality was that Sting was still around.

"LUCYYY, he was soo cute! Call him ooverrr" the petite slouch over the table pouting.

"What happened? What Happened!" she jumped on her sit.

"We just talked cause I looked … weird.. dancing by myself…" she sighed.

"So he used that approach, huh, hmm." Sting spoke up causing everyone to focusing on him. "But you should call him over, you were having fun right?"he raised an eyebrow at her.

Lucy quickly turned to face him. Her eyes meet his calm blue ones with a small smile spread across his face. How easy and reasonable that question sounded. She did have fun with her new friend but what difference would it make? A heavy weight sank in her chest as she broke the eye contact. Is that how he did? she wondered. Is that how he met Yukino?

"I guess so" She mumbled.

"Lucy you deserve to be happy, you know" he smiled.

His words echoed in her mind. Happy? Her body shivered at the word. DESERVE? She turned back around hiding her hands under the table. Her knuckles were white from the fist she formed. She couldn't process all of this, her eyes were glued to the table. Right now, she wanted to scream what an idiot he was. Just a few days ago they were together and now… he was encouraging her to go out. Like nothing mattered. She wanted to scream on the top of her lungs… Breath in. Breath out, she told herself.

She lifted her head up, lips curled up softly looking directly to him.

"You know, All I want is what I believe will make me happy, only me" she spoke, saying this to the man she was in love with but in reality those words were for her.

Somehow as simple as this sounded, it was her declaration to the storm in her heart, not for him.

A howl announcement roared in breaking the atmosphere.

''SPECIAL ORDER FOR TABLE 2"

Then to everyone's amazement tall beautiful red head women came in with a line of 2 waiters with piles of food. One with long white hair danced towards Levy placing 2 bottles of wine in front. " We heard you loud and clear for your order" she winked. " THANK YOU" levy cheered hugging on the drinks.

Astonished at the chaos of the three waiters were adding on the table. Lucy was sure this time she didn't order anything "B-But, we-"

" A full plate of steak, spaghetti and wings" the dark hair man laid all the plates in front of them and then a small delicate fudge cake in front of Lucy "And a chocolate lava cake for the beautiful girl" he smiled. Lucy tried to thank him but stutter in the words. This was completely insane. The red head beauty pulled out a microphone and stared at the group intensively.

"Now for a special occasion, we heard there was a wonderful talent among you guys" she pointed out to Gajeel who all ready had his face stuffed in with steak. "You!"

"Sir, can we get you to come up and sing for us?" The two waiters stood next to her, clapping their hands for encouragement, chanting sing sing.

Without a hesitation, he stood up "I'm going to rock your world"

In the mist of distracting with Gajeel as he "warmed up" with the sounds of weird gargling. Lucy felt a warm hand on her wrist pulling her off the chair. Lucy quickly turned her head to meet two onyx eyes inches away from her face. She noticed strands of pink hair. "Natsu?"

He placed a finger on his lips. "Sssh, believe me you don't want to hear him. Let's go"

Usually Lucy wouldn't leave her friends alone but seeing his boyish grin inviting her out, wherever it is he was taking her she wanted to go.


	4. Chapter 4: Expose

**Hi guys! So I am also Miraculous Ladybug trash with the inspiration for bad pun or any pun in general~ Making the very last part of this chapter really fun to write it. I find it funny, wondering what the other party was doing as they tried their luck picking up digits at the club.**

 **THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THOSE WHO FOLLOW THIS SMALL STORY! I blush so much knowing that even 1 person is reading this story.**

* * *

Chapter 4: _Expose_

Laughter filled the air as they raced out of the building presences. "No way! I should've stayed and recorded that performance!." She gasped.

Lucy tried covering her face, unable to control the roaring laughter. Tears were rushing out of the corners of her eyes as she recalled the image of Gajeel taken the microphone, snapping his finger with the rhythm of the song.

Natsu's nose scrunched up in distaste. The last glimpse he saw was Gajeel ghostly smirk. No one in the poor crowd knew what was going to happen next. Gajeel took a deep breath and a appalling raspy sound was coming out of his mouth. Natsu wasn't sure what was worse, his lyrical talent or voice.

As she finally composed herself, Natsu was already walking farther ahead. Lucy paced herself faster to catch up to him but as she saw his imagine in front. She couldn't help notice his broad shoulder. His tall stature and his wild hair. It wasn't that she found him attractive though he was very charming. It was more of the sinking feeling of watching a ghost.

Her focus came down to the ground as her single thought pinpointed to one thing, Sting.. It clicked. No matter how fast she was running, she was missing him. She recall the way his hand slipped around Yukino's waist and his long fingers claiming her. The club, her drunk friends, the amount of random food, hiding inside the stall to cry and now out here.

"Hey, are you in pain?" A concern voice called out to her.

Lucy jolted up not realizing she was all caught up to him. As she looked up, she felt the heat of his face. Natsu was only few inches away from her. Did he not know of personal space? Then another thought crossed her mind, did she looked THAT miserable? It definitely didn't help seeing his eyebrows bumped together as his eyes darted straight at her. She felt way to expose, the way his eyes were seal to hers.

"I-im fine" she assured taking a step back from the close proximity. Being under his gaze, she wondered if it was possible for her face to speak a thousand words without uttering a word. How terrifying, she thought.

"Are your feet hurting?" he asked looking down at her high heels. He could never understood why girls would wear agonizing footwear to walk in.

"what?" she asked.

"You looked like you are in pain. It must be your high heels right? My sister-in-law complains about her feet hurting when she walks for hours on them." Natsu took a pause, made a quick turn offering a piggy back ride. "Hop on!"

Dumbfounded, Lucy couldn't keep up with his thought process. "You want me to hop on? oh! n-n-n-n-n-no I am no-"

"Then why does your face look in pain then?" Natsu couldn't comprehend the change of air in Lucy. He observe the quiet blonde girl, full of tension in her whole body. He rested his chin on his palm thinking on how such a cheerful girl suddenly got so dull. The pinkette, rapidly stood up taking a step closer to look at her. Lucy, bite the inside of her lips. _Again with that stare!_ She thought. A shiver ran down her spine, intimidating was the word that came up as Natsu observe her.

The feeling of being exposed was frightening. All night she felt bare, uncovered, vulnerable. Everytime she made eye contact with Sting, her chest would tighten up. He knew, oh-so well the pain she had when he left her. He knew every time he would kiss her, she was suffering. She was an open book to him. He knew everything about Lucy, page to page, under his eyes she was naked.

Then her keeping the news away from her closes friends. As she felt torn down piece by piece by his departure, she picked up the broken glass. It wasn't an act to be strong. It was a stand for strength. This was a battle, she was fighting. Breath Out, her mantra. The only one who knew of her despair was Levy. Lucy didn't need anyone else. For once, just for this moment, she didn't want a stranger to also unfold her. Lucy wanted to be concealed but those dark eyes wouldn't let her be.

His voice broke the silence. "I know we only started to talk but I can tell already, the best part of Lucy is the weird part. So, come on! Let's go on an adventure!"

 _Adventure._ That word instantaneously spark every wired in her body. There was a faint curve to her lips as her eyes cast over towards his back. Natsu was once again bending down offering a back ride . Something about the pink head boy, oozed a sense of wild freedom that Lucy couldn't shake away.

Natsu turned his head to see what was taking the blonde so long. She was no longer behind him. Lucy was on the edge of the grass taking off her heels. She sank her toes into the dirt beneath her. The cool sand between her toes for a moment felt like freedom. A child ready to run off and forget about everything.

Lucy faced the pinkette showing off a huge grin ."Between getting a ride or the dirt between my toes. I think shoes off sounds more adventures. Don't ya think so cottoncandy?".

Natsu couldn't help but burst into laughter. "Weirdo"

* * *

That very night, Rogue was sitting at another table across from Hibikki, Virgo, Droy and Jet. He observe them with complete mortification in how they were picking up girls.

"I'm telling you Droy, this pick up line will work" Jet said with confident as he smoothed down the wrinkles on his shirt.

"Jet, that's what you said with the last 4 girls and they ended up calling you a perv!" Droy yelled out to his friend who was marching towards the girl sitting at the bar. Hibikki and Virgo were placing bets if he would strike out by either being called a perv or get slapped.

He sat next to the young women who had long red hair. "Hello there! Name is Jet, I don't get smitten. I smite"

The redhead directed her attention to the new profound visitor with a sharp cold glare. "Uh.. Hi?" His smiled nervously."Anything else" her voice just as her eyes were cold and frightening.

"Are you interested in making some magic together? My wand is ready to go biddi badadi boom?" Regretting the double meaning of his words that came out of his mouth, he saw the scarlet's hand transformed into a fist. At that very split moment, Jet saw his life flash before his eyes. The punch knocked him to the ground and the crimson hair women walked away from the shock man.

At a distance, he could hear laughter from his friends and Virgo counting her money on the won bet.

* * *

 **Tell me what you guys think :D I hope you liked it .**


	5. Chapter 5: Señor Quack

**Hello everyone ^-^. So this chapter, I honestly didn't know how to put it down in words. I know what I wanted and didn't want. So I got inspiration on by the lovely writing guild on tumblr.**

 **I do update on tumblr a bit more earlier than here, so check at my tumblr! _mightystormstirr._**

 **Thank you so very much for those who read my story /.\**

 **Enjoy~**

* * *

"A bet!? And ONLY 30 dollars…. Huh my valuable presence was that cheap!" She ponder as a small pout spread on her face.

"Well, I don't think 30 dollars would have been enough to spend time with a complete loony like yourself. In fact, I think any other person would have walked away!" He gave her a huge grinned before biting on his honey spice chicken bites.

The energetic boy introduced them to the center Park of Magnolia Street. Right here, the place was full of life. The park echoed with the sound of the night performer enchanting the area with the full melody of his violin. The aroma of the air was mixed with warm rich hot chocolate scent and sweet honey spiced chicken. Natsu swore by his life that Yajima's stand was the best in the world. He explained how every night the old man would come to the park for 2 hours. The late night shift allowed him and his co-workers enjoy a different atmosphere than the crowded club.

Lucy couldn't help be so fascinated by the young man's admiration towards the cooker. Yajima gave free food for the people around. It wasn't to gain profit but for the pure enjoyment of feeding people. She was sure the act of the admired cook is what made Nastu enjoy every bite as it was heaven itself.

She watched with such envy on how he took everything around him with such childlike pleasure. She wanted that feeling. Looking at her chicken, she wonder. Maybe, just maybe, having a bite of this _amazing chicken_ as he would put it could actually grant her that wish. All she wish for was not to feel as she was trying to survive each minute. No, she wanted to thrive. To regain the bliss and happiness she felt extracted from.

Her thoughts became a quick blur as she heard someone called out for her.

"HEY LUCY! COME OVER. I WANT YOU TO MEET SOMEONE!"

Lucy noticed her new friend was no longer by her side but by the pond. He was crouching near group of geese. She strolled cautiously towards the destination. Lucy imagination started to go wild, a group of geese was no joke. If bother enough they could come out, attacking furiously both of them and that was not an experience Lucy wanted to have.

"Natsu, what are you doing?" She asked shielding herself behind Natsu in case an attack occurred.

"Come here little buddy" He cooed at a particular goose that was almost completely white except its two wings were black. "This guy over here is my bud. I call him Señor Quack"

The goose toddle circles around them, unfazed about two humans being near him. Lucy stared at the wild geese. _Quack?_ "Um.. Isn't quack a noise a duck makes?" The blonde turned a firm eye towards the boy. There was absolutely no way this animal was a duck.

"Your point?" He state nonchalant.

"Natsu…. Goose, don't quack… they honk.'' She clarified.

"WHAT!" He looked at Señor Quack. That couldn't be right, could it?

"No way! Lucy!.." The animal, he so proudly named does not quack that definitely couldn't be right or else what would've been the point! As he gives a deep eye contact with the goose, he searches for the answer. What if it was true? Nope, he shook the thought away. He turned to his friend, waving his hand back and forth, dismissing her observation.

"I heard him quack!… Once… uur.. or…um… Listen Lucy! He quacks ok! Right, Señor Quack!"

The goose came closer to Natsu rubbing his beak around his hand.

"Aw, see what did I to- OUCH!" He felt a sharp bite on his hand.

"WHAT THE HELL!" The goose turned hostile biting around his shirt and pulling on his pants. The shaken boy pushed the goose away from him but the animal was not backing down. Natsu got up running away from the wild goose that started chasing him around the park. The terrified pink hair was running zig zags avoiding the goose but it didn't seem there was a way to out run it.

"LUUUUCCYYY HEEELPP!" He shouted.

She watched safely behind the bench. She was able to run away quickly as soon as she heard Natsu's cry of pain. She knew geese were trouble, as soon, as she saw them.

"Natsu! What did you do to it!?" She shouted.

"What do mean, what did I do!? NOTHING!" He ran straight towards the bench and jumped over getting behind Lucy. "Why are you using me as a shield!?"

"I thought we were friends Señor Quack!" He cried out.

"Don't tell me you are sincerely heartbroken because of this?" She questioned.

"OF COURSE!" He stated.

The chit chat between broke when they heard a loud honk coming from the goose, running its way towards them. "Nooo, it doesn't want mee! It wants you!"

The goose jump on the bench, flapping its wings aggressively in front of Lucy. She felt the beating of her heart at her throat, afraid of being bitten by this untamed beast. Both of duo ran at different directions hoping to avoid the goose.

At the very end, the temptatious creature went after Natsu again. The young man ran close to the pond, praying the creature's home would be more satisfying enough than ripping him apart. However, the grass near the pond caused him to slip and fall. As he laid on the ground, golden crispy treasure fall from Natsu pocket. Yajima's sweet honey spiced chicken were scattered. The goose ignored the pinkette that was laying on the floor but ravish all the chicken bites.

"Are you serious!" He roared. The wild goose chase was all because of the chicken.  
Lucy could help but laughing until her stomach hurt. The look of his broken hearted, as he watched the goose eat all his treasured sweet honey chicken bites.

"Luccccyyy, give me some of yours" he whined.

"No way you were using me as a shield!"

* * *

This different atmosphere is what she really needed. It may have been a bet at the beginning but she was quite thankful she got to meet Natsu. She only met him tonight but it was one of those rare friendship were people just clicked. She had a few treasure friends that came like that, for example, Levy and Gajeel. Those two she meet in the most strangest situation and yet she felt in those few moments they were always part of her world. Every connection and friend she made are precious to her but people like these. There was no explanation.

The night was definitely ending as they reached the place was closed. The impulse of the music were gone as well the illuminated lights. It was quiet and dark. Lucy pulled out her phone and noticed 20 missed called from the group. She mentally slapped herself for worrying everybody. Majority of the calls was from Virgo and Gajeel. A snigger escaped her mouth. Of course, Gajeel would be checking on her. if Levy woke up knowing no one knew where she was at, poor Gajeel. He would be having a long lecture from the small petite girl.

As she scrolled through calls and messages. She was surprised to find 1 text from Sting. It was weird how he affected her. He only message once. Yet, the one text made her feel that he was thinking of her. Her heart sank again. It was as if a boulder sat on her chest and sank deeply inside her heart. Should she opened the message? It probably was nothing. Maybe, the group was saying to message her, to try broadening their luck to get a hold of Lucy. That was the most logical reason. For him to be worried for her in a human sense, as a person is missing than romantically. Romantically, would be him hoping she is safe because he loves her and wants her safe but such reason wasn't it.

Still, it's unnerving and it angers her. Now, she didn't want to open it, if it was just him _ordered_ to her send a message or him just worried in a human sense. She didn't want that!

Lucy let out a loud sigh. How selfish of herself to think that way. She should be happy that atleast he worried about her, even if it were for that reason.

Natsu glanced at his blonde companion after her sigh. He couldn't figure out how suddenly there were moments where his cheerful friend looked so down. He noticed her staring at her phone. Oh man, it was really late and the club was close.

"Ah, sorry Lucy! I bet your friends called and messaged you liked crazy." Natsu apologized.

"Y-yeah like 20 calls crazy"

" W-wow, They definitely love you. Love never gives up."

"Natsu, I have a question. if you won the bet why did you came back?" After Natsu confessing the reason he talked to her was to win a rivalry. She couldn't help but wonder what got him to reach out and go somewhere so random.

"Oh.. Well .. you see" He scratched his head not knowing exactly how to word it without sounding strange.

"One of your friends saw Gray and I do our bet. Well, your friend looked very annoyed with the whole thing. I think he was ready to tell you. Yet, I figured after just hanging out with you that meeting someone pretty bizarre… it would suck to have some weirdo mad at me. What would happen if you end up going a killing spree! You know how the odd ones are always the killers!"

"You're joking right!" Her brown eyes widen with disbelief on how much he could tease her in one go. " I am not that abnormal or a psychopath" she punched him on the stomach for poking fun.

He took this opportunity to dramatically start coughing and wheezing. "It has already started! I will die of internal bleeding" He grabbed on to his belly bending over. "Tell everyone I love them"

"Hahahaha I can't with you Cotton Candy"

He grinned back, "Good!"

Suddenly, bright headlight shined on both of their vision causing them to cover their eyes from the intense change. What was once a quiet section was not booming with the purrs of the car in front of them.

"Oi flame breath! What the hell do you think I am your private driver. Get your useless self over here! I've been waiting on you since the shift ended."

Natsu yelled back. "Don't call me that you pervert!"

"The only pervert I see is you trying to get the poor girl uncomfortable with your lame smooth talk." He sniggered.

"What did you say!" Natsu was ready to jump for a fight but he quickly turned to Lucy.

"I guess I gotta go."

Lucy pulled out her phone. " Let's stay in contact, what's your number?"

She noticed how his eyes swayed between her and the phone. Then, again back at her then the phone.  
"No" He ended up saying

"W-what?" She was not expecting that response at all. Could it be, maybe in what she thought was teasing, he wasn't really joking. That for certain, he indeed thought she was weird. In that view, the promptly gun-shy blonde turned beat red in such realization.

"Ok, well than.." Lucy swiftly withdrew her phone away not just to hide the evidence of asking for a phone number and getting rejected. No, the real reason to hide her shaky hands from plain sight.

How bittersweet she thought. How brutal reality can be. As well, how dead wrong a person can be too. She truly honestly considered Natsu to be one of those people that just clicked. Well, she was wrong. Saying goodbye was never easy but she view that is was probably time to get used to that idea.

* * *

 **I hope you guys like it!**

 **Tell me what you guys think :)**

 **madcat27: sorry I couldn't do it right away! but thank you for being my 1st Comment!.**


	6. Chapter 6: Gray-sama and Natsu-san

**First of all, thank you so much for the reviews 3. The ones that I have I treasure them. They made me giggle and blush like crazy.**

 **fufufufu this chapter.. I wanted to trying writing it a little different. It has a couple of hints for the future, anyways~. I wanted to play a little with the popular theme of Gray and Natsu. So, I hope you guys like it.**

* * *

Loud echos of grunts and stumbling were heard on the other side of the door. An alarmed young women walked carefully to open. As she opened up the entrance of the apartment, Gray and Natsu were walking up the stairs. In pure delight, she ran towards them "Welcome back Gray-sama and Natsu-san!" Both of the boys looked at their blue hair roommate with a sigh of relief. Gray was having trouble helping Natsu climb up the stair. They realized opening the door without dropping Natsu would have been impossible, making her an angel for being there at the right time.

Her gaze went from Gray to Natsu, noting how the raven had his arms wrapped around tightly at Natsu's waist. "G-Gray-sama.. Y-you and Natsu-san…"

Gray immediately looked at the expression of his roommate. His vision took in the utter horror her eyes presented. It was as she got shot and killed at the spot. This was not making any sense. Why did she look so hurt? The grunting sound of Natsu distracted him back to his friends' attention and adjusted his hold on the pinky.

"I KNEW IT, GRAY-SAMA AND NATSU-SAN ARE LOVERS" she declared with fresh tears building up at the corners of her eyes.

* * *

"WAIT A MINUTE JUVIA! I'm only helping the idiot out" he clarified.

"Who are you calling an idiot!" screeched the pale greenish boy, soon regretting opening his mouth. He pushed away Juvia and Gray to run towards their apartment space to the nearest toilet.

"Natsu-san motion sickness seems to have taken for the worse today."

"Heh for sure. You really are something else Natsu. Every night is the same thing. You get out of the car and puke. But I gotta hand it to you. You made to the house this time" He sniggered.

Bleaching sounds from the bathroom came all the way out to the hallway. Juvia and Gray shared a disgusted face and walked inside their home.

"Juvia knows! Juvia will make her ultimate remedy soup for Natsu-san"

A distinct incomprehensible thankyou came out of the bathroom.

Gray looked around the living room as he sat at the couch "Is it only you here Juvia?"

"Yes!"

"Oi, how are you holding on there Natsu"

More incomprehensible sounds came out of the bathroom.

* * *

Natsu was finally recovering from his horrible motion sickness thanks to the warm brilliant herbal soup Juvia made him. Juvia has been living there for about 5 months with Gray and Natsu. She is a transfer employee from the branch of Fairy Heart Organization of Japan. The sector works very closely with the main branch Fairy Tail. She is known as a fragrance chemist, specialist in using her ingredients from the ocean. Fragrance Chemist work on perfumes and discovering new smells.

The way they meet her was through an opposing company, Phantom Lord. This company tried infiltrating Mongolia with their top employees transferring over to Fairy Tail to steal information. Yet, those plans were unsuccessful. In finding out more of the company, Juvia was confronted by Gray and through that confrontation she took an admiration towards Fairy Tail.

"So ash from brains, did you finally learned the passion of kissing a real women?"

Hearing the words coming out of Gray, Natsu jolted in a freeze and Juvia shriek.

"Natsu-san met with a girl!? Does that mean Gray-sama would stop seeing Natsu-san as a love interest!" The young women ran to the couch bundling herself near Gray blissfully.

"Juvia finally gets to keep her precious Gray-sama for herself" she cooed, nuzzling her faces around his arms. Lately Gray would freeze up towards Juvia's advancement and look away blushing. He certain did not understand her jealousy nor what she found so amazing about him. Amazing enough to be this attached.

"For the millionth time Juvia. Gray is gross, you can keep him. OH! By the way Juvia. Can I ask you a favor?"

"What is it Natsu-san? Do you still feel unwell?" she asked

"No, no, I will need another of those pad of watercolor pencils" He smiled gleefully.

* * *

Natsu enter his bedroom it was all ready 3 in the morning. He was ready to go sleep but before that he had to make a call. As he walked to his bed, he made sure his feet did not hit any of the exercise equipment that was laying around. Natsu's room was full of drawings and pictures from places he took adventures with his friends. Finally reaching his bed, he charged up his dead phone. As soon as a percentage came up the screen, he turned it on making a quick call. A few rings kicked in before the call was answered.

"Hello? Hey! It me, did you had fun today?"

"That's good to hear, I will see you tomorrow"

"What! How did you found out about that?"

He sighed "Of course"

"Well, I am going to tell you better stories than before now!"

"Nope, It was an exchange"

"Of course it will work! There is no way of cancelling. Just like the old day, one has to show up!'

"Hahahaha, just watch, night bud."

* * *

 **hmmm.. who could that have been on the phone? ; : )**

 **I Hope you guys liked it. I introduced Juvia. I always loved her wild imagination and her gentleness.**

 **I know you guys wanted to see what happened with Natsu and Lucy. I promise next chapter, you will see what happened that night he said "No"**

 **Madcat27: THANK YOU SO MUCH 3 3 *squeals***

 **Hsdust: I know you wanted to know what will happen! Next chapter :D**

 **Soapywater13: I know, I agree with you! *turns to Natsu* how could you! shaaamee**


	7. Chapter 7: Special Invited Party

**Hello everyone! So this chapter, I had fun writing it because it describes Lucy's work place and this being a field I personally love working at, marketing. I hope you guys like it ^-^**

 **Plusss yall get to see what Natsu told Lucy that night :D hehehe~**

* * *

" A sketchbook? Princess don't you think it is strange. Not only he stole you away last night but he gave you drawings" Virgo was standing right across from Lucy at the office.

The blonde was in deep concentration finishing up touches for a flyer on a special event for Stellar Beauty. As she worked away she still payed special attention on Virgo who declared that the wild pink hair puff ball did indeed stole her away. Such thought made Lucy laugh inside, she didn't mind at all the concern her friend was having. In fact, it was very endearing and by the numbers of text and phones calls she got last night. Well, she owe it to Virgo to listen to her rant.

Lucy stopped typing away from the computer and took a moment to look at her friend. She gave an awkwardly small smile as a tiny rock of guilt lay on her heart. "I'm sorry Virgo. I lost track of time and when I finally saw my phone I missed everyone's calls. Yet, I still ended up sending you guys a message before I fell asleep. Even though, I noticed in the morning, you called me a few more times."

"Did I not let Princess sleep? If so…. I believe a good punishment is needed" Virgo bowed her head in delight.

"Uh-No, I told you, I don't punish that way besides I can't get mad for you being worried!"

"But you hit Gajeel all the time"

"THAT'S DIFFERENT!"

Two knocks were heard before a man with blonde hair and glasses popped interrupted their discussion."Hey, Lucy, The CEO's are here with the proposal and the special invited party."

"THEY'RE HERE?! Go right ahead of me Rufus" Lucy got up rapidly collecting the papers from the printer and desk. This meeting is one the most important reunion to the company. Stellar beauty is brand new company that has been making headlines in the industry. What has made the company grow has been the connection she has made with the hospitality and men fashion icon organization, Blue Pegasus. The company's goal is to reach recognition one day in the capital of Crocus like Mermaid Heel, Fairy Tail, Lamie Scale, Blue Pegasus and Sabeertooth. However, for Lucy, her dream is to meet her international idol ZeDa.

"OH MY OH MY OOOH MYY. Do I got everything?! What if i forget something?!" she checked her watch " Oh no I"m running l-"

 _ **Slap**_

Lucy felt two pulsing burning cheeks. Virgo was locking eyes at her as she cupped her face in her hands. The surprise slapped from her friend calmed her down "Princess you will be fine, go" she smiled.

Feeling pumped up, Lucy gave her a hug and walked out of the door. "Wish me luck Virgo!"

* * *

The office was chaotic with staff running everywhere trying to get all the final decorations, food and equipment in before the guest arrived. Lucy tiptoed in, avoiding to get in people's way as time crunched short. As she made her way through the office, the CEO called out to her.

" Lucy! I am glad you made it just in time" he walked over to shake her hand.

" Of course, Mr. Her-"

"No, I told you called me Jellal" he corrected.

"Right, … Jellal" it was still very weird calling her boss by his first name in which she was more used to calling anyone in higher position by their respective last name. Jellal is the founder of Stellar Beauty. The vision of Stellar Beauty is a marketing team that helps design fashion with in men and women but embracing all types of people. The range goes from race and body.

"Jellal, I got all photo shots ready to be presented on the projector and the documents of flyers and organization who will be joining us for our first full summer line called Crime Sorciere." She handed him a folder and usb.

"Perfect, thank you. I will ask you to stay and record the highlights of the meeting for you to conduct it over the blog. So pick a chair to sit" he encourage her by pulling out two spot for her to sit. Completely baffled Lucy couldn't believe the opportunity she got to sit with them.

A beautiful pale women came in with long lushes dark hair, her name is Ultear and behind her was Meredy, she was the star model of Beauty Stellar. Jellal, Ultear and Meredy made an impactful sight when together. Lucy couldn't help but gawk at the trio, they were such an inspiration of hardworking team that she felt so proud to be a part of. The meeting was close to starting as one by one other members of the company walked in.

She saw a familiar blue hair petite friend staring a few daggers at Lucy while composing a perfect smile. She sat right next to her. She knew that look all ready, those eyes were coding her _where-were-you-last-night-I-was-worried-sick ._ Once again, all Lucy could do was muster up an awkward smile hoping to give a message in an _I'm sorry._

Jellal stood up comezing the start of the meeting. " First, I want to give a special thanks to all of you. Today in just 5 minutes we will have one of the top organization joining in with us for our 1st crime sorciere line, Sabertooth. And in such great opportunity, I would love to thank Lucky Lucy for the connection she made possible for that. Please give her a clap of hands"

Everyone took a moment to congratulate her on helping achieve a well connection. Yet Lucy was the only who didn't understand why she was getting congratulated. She never even close a proposal with Sabertooth after Sting left. How was it possible for the proposal to move forward.

Rufus came in announcing the presences of the Minerva Orland and Sting Eucliffe from Sabertooth.

"Thank you for having us today" They greeted.

* * *

Lucy heading over at the executive office of Levy. The meeting was talking about the partnership with the company was over. In those 2 hours, Lucy was already mentally done. She was excited for the opportunity they were opened to but utterly confuse on how could it even happened. Topping that off she had to pushed her personal feelings aside and work with Sting closely. She was appointed to be the go to person to get exclusive information on photo shots, interview and all the in's and out's of the new line.

"But Lu, I thought you said the proposal was never finished" Levy asked her exhausted friend.

The blonde sigh, she thought so too.

"Maybe he moved the proposal along without a discussion" she pondered.

"Say Lu, I never asked but why wasn't it completed?" Levy questioned

Lucy throat tight up. She really haven't told her close friend why nothing was completed. All the bluenette knew was her cheery disposition friend was working non-stop at the office. Then, the night before they need a distraction from all the hard that was soon rejected by Sabertooth.

" Well… you see. The day I went to talk to Sting about the partnership. All that ever left his mouth was _we are over_.. After that topics about work was never touched and I didn't see him. I tried connection with other people but I never thought I actually got through.

Levy got up from her chair and walked to give her a friend a hug. Life certainly never stop, not for a heartbreak, not for a moment. It kept going and on. At this very second, she may not know exactly what her compose friend may be feeling but she knew the love she had for that man. They went out for two years and he was her rock, a support she would always searched for. Levy wondered how strong can a person be when you have to face every day the cause of your pain.

"You know Lu, I am always here for you. Heck we have a huge team here to back you up. You don't have to face this alone. Ok Lu"

Lucy nodded and smiled "ok"

"Now that I have you here.. Tell me where did you go to last night!"

* * *

"Let's stay connected. What's your number?" She asked.

"No" He ended up saying

"W-what?" She was not expecting that response at all.

"Ok, well than.." Lucy swiftly withdrew her phone away.

"Thank you for spendi-" Before she could finish her farewell Natsu grabbed her hand and placed a small notepad.

Lucy examine the small item and didn't quite understand why she needed this for.

"Don't look at it just yet" He grinned

" I can't write a good story if my life depended on it but drawing that's another story. I can make a story out of pictures. So this is my trade. One written story from you and one story drawn by me. So, let's meet again here uuuuh….. Thursday night?"

Lucy was stunned, she definitely could not process anything. Did he just asked her out on a date? But didn't he just reject her phone number to stay contact? Wait was this a date?

"Um.. are you.. Asking me on a date?"

Natsu eyes peeled wide on the question she asked.

"No! No no no no no no. hahahah Sorry Lucy, you're just not my type.

She let out a relief breath but somehow hearing not being his type annoyed her slightly. Maybe he really thought she was weird.

" Well that is good cause who would date someone who gets chased by a goose"

"HEY!" he glared at her.

She laughed at his reaction. He really looked insulted by that remark. "Thursday sounds good but I do think having your phone number would be easier"

"No way! How do you think people in the past stayed connected. They had to keep their word. If they didn't show up it just meant their word wasn't worth it" he reasoned.  
"That ooor your phone is dead" She pointed out  
Natsu gasped at her responsed "Wizard!"  
"Hahahahaha" Lucy couldn't stop laughing.  
At the end she wasn't granted the wish of being blown away of pure bliss by eating the chicken, like Natsu. But she found at this moment a new friend and that was a refreshing situation

* * *

 **So, I still feel I'm still at the phase 1 of my story where I am still trying to lay out who is in here and what will happen. So I am really thankful for those who are reading and are having patience will I try to create this AU world. Thank you so much!**

 **Madcat27: hmm lisanna that could be a good possibility~**

 **SingingAngel327: Right only Juvia would have an imagination to see Natsu stealing Gray away XD**

 **Indignation3834: Merci ^-^**


	8. Chapter 8: Bunny-girl & Policeman

**Hello, it has been awhile since I last uploaded. I do apologize for the wait. I do hope you guys enjoy this one!**

 **Let me know what you think ^-^**

* * *

 **Text between Lucy & Levy**

Levy: How is it going today Lu? :)

Lu: Well ,today they are doing photos and going to do an interview with the secret model Sabertooth picked.

Levy: That is not what I meant….

Lu: Stop worrying, I am here only to focus. I will be fine. :P

Levy: I wish, I was there :(. I am amazed we got an opportunity with sabertooth but it doesn't surprise me, they were willing. Since, Jellal as one of the CEOs.

Lu: I always admire our leaders mostly Jellal, his writing and style is everything I want to inspire!

Levy: I thought it was ZeDa? :P

Lu: That is totally different!

Levy: I know exactly what you mean. Plus Luuu, 2 more days and you meet your new "friend" ;)

Lu: As I remember that friend was called cotton candy by you

*sends pic of drunk levy*

L: NO WAY! HE SEND YOU THOSE TOOO! HE WON'T GET AWAY FROM THIS!

Lucy giggled at the screen, Levy hasn't stopped checking on her since she started working at the set with the new partnership Sabertooth.

"U-um Ms. Lucky..?" A shaky quiet voice withdrew her attention from the phone. When she looked up, a young man stood before her. His shoulder were tensed up, as he pivet on his stand, in pure agitation avoiding any type of eye contact with her. He handed her some paper rapidly and she noted his shaken hands. A soft gasp escape Lucy as she took in the document. What was wrong? Why did he look so nervous? Just watching him made her stomach uneasy from his anxiety. As he looked past her shoulder, a haze of terror gloomed his eyes. In a heartbeat he ran away from her presence, escaping. Lucy, looked back at where those flicker eyes were staring at.

She saw the piercing brown red eyes sending cold, rigid, merciless stares at the young crewman.

"Gajeel! Stop that!" she ordered. The man gazed away from his prey, shooting a sly grin to his blonde friend.

"Gehee, how am I suppose to the entertain myself. He made it looked like this job was do or die. Had me worried for you life bunny-girl"

"Seriously, I feel you abuse your power of authority." she sighed.

"Hey! Keep it quiet there or…. I will arrest you!" He burst out in laughter.

 _Unbelievable,_ she thought groaning at the carefree police officer next to her.

Since the companies were doing plans on working around the city area, they had to contract policeman who would help guard. Gajeel being an officer, he was called in by Levy to do the work. He protested at first calling it a sissy job because there was no action involve but was convinced with the award of being added on the Stellar Beauty Blog for his "heroic presence".

* * *

The life at the set was completely new to Lucy. Her job was to get the in's and out's of what is going on. As most people would know " Behind the Scene" story. This was definitely a journey and a challenge. Why? Because this was her first time working in such a huge opportunity with well known people. The fact, Jellal allowed her to manage the Stellar Beauty blog and found her writing compelling was something she never thought she would get a chance to do being a newbie. Yet, others didn't see her the way. Minerva is the prime executive of Sabertooth and her view on Lucy's skills is minimal to nothing.

"Huh, so you will be doing the view today.. Simply fantastic" Minerva walked in with a grime look on her face. "Don't fall behind when you are done writing today's notes. Also email them to me and Sting. You are fresh meat to this kind of challenges and will only put us behind." Just like that, the executive came in and out leaving a bitter taste on Lucy's mouth.

"The fuck is her problem being all high and mighty and shit." Gajeel murmur. A sound of crumble paper captured his attention. He glanced over at his friend as he examined her knuckles which turned white. Lucy stood there quiet piercing at the floor with her gaze. She didn't know what was more aggravating working with someone like her or not being taken seriously.

"Hey, bunny-girl, they don't call you Lucky Lucy for nothing right? Kick her ass. Show her who Lucy Heartifilia royalty and skill really is" He wrapped his arm around her neck as he dragged her to the photo-shoot. "After this, treat me to a pizza!"

She was completely dazed that Gajeel called her by her full name and site name "Hahahaha is this your way of making me feel better?" she asked.

"As far as I know, I think I am the only certify to make your life miserable" he grinned.

It is safe to say that Gajeel has been one of her oldest and closest friend. Though there are definitely things and details he prefers keeping to himself. His quote is "It will ruin the mystery" yet one would argue what mystery? He's need of wanting a cat or not wanting to be left out? Maybe his undying affection to the small petite blue hair? Lucy wasn't sure but she valued his friendship.

* * *

 **I always admire the small interaction between Lucy and Gajeel. It was always hilarious and unique and I wish to see that more!**

 **For me they make an very funny brotp.**

 **I hope you guys** **liked it! I apologize again for the long wait.**


	9. Chapter 9: Smokey Forest

**Hello! Is been so long. I have been heartbroken not written recently. I do apologize.**

 **I wrote until my hearts content! Thank you for those who take their time to read my story. I appreciate your time, it means the world.**

 ***Ignore the rest of my ramble is about my absence***

 **My computer got destroyed and all my advance plans were gone (that's what I get for not putting it on a drive or a cloud) that wouldn't be bad since I had some back up information on my phone but a day later I dropped my phone 3 times and it died after that (also I never bothered to back it up -.-). Then, just plain old phone company troubles and getting a new phone or computer were not on my plans with bills and other things to pay. So after weeks.. or months if we wanna get specific. I am back!**

* * *

"Hey, Virgo, are you busy?" The pinkette broke away from the computer to look up at the voice who was calling out to her, which was Levy. "Can I ask you something?"

"Am I to receive a punishment?" Virgo closed her eyes as she turned slightly to expose her cheek. " I would like a hard painful slap, Ms. Levy"

"W-what" Levy blushed at the bewildering request.

"OH! And make sure is bright red" Virgo was unfazed by the stutter in Levy's words eagerly waiting for a inflicting pain right across her cheek. Levy couldn't help but to chuckle at the absurd want.

"If I were to slap you, you would lose me as a boss" she concluded.

Taken the rejection she turned back around at the white screen. "I am about to finish with the catering plans for the month, for the set. So, how can I assist you Ms. Levy?" she asked.

"You see. . .this evening, Lucy came at the office late and everyone is going home now. She hasn't gotten out nor spoken to anyone. When I saw her, she had this unpleasant face" she paused staring up at the ceiling wondering what got her friend so fired up.

"Knowing she is really pushing herself like that got me a bit worried. I just don't want her to revert back to her old habits of overworking as a distraction. I just don't know, how she is doing over there with Saber Alliance and him.. "

"I heard princess is working with the left hand executive's leader, Minerva."

Levy's eyebrows scrunched in together mumbling Minerva's name.

"And, also, remember Gajeel is with her." Virgo stated as she turned to face Levy. "Do not worry Ms. Levy, I will check on the Princess. It is quite late for you as well, there are meetings tomorrow morning". Levy gave her a wry smile and left.

Virgo cleaned up her cubicle and headed towards the lounge. Knowing how her friend was, she knew Lucy was going to be there until the late hours of the night. Virgo prepared a coffee and took brown wrapped sandwich, neatly written " for Lucy", left by Levy. She knew at least with this, the blonde would have something to eat.

As Virgo headed towards the office, the sounds of clicking keyboards were heard outside the doors. She knocked once but no reply only the continuously clicking. When Lucy got in this mode, she heard nothing, knocking again would make no difference. Virgo made the decision to enter the office. As she did, the room was almost pitch black. The space was filled with the intense sounds of fast clicking keyboard and soft hums of the desktop. The only source of light was where the eager blogger's eyes were glued to the white screen. Virgo turned on the lights. The sudden change of brightness didn't cause a flinch for the working blonde. Yet, the smell of roasted hazelnut which intoxicated the whole room, caused a reaction. Lucy's nose rose up in the air, taking in the sweet smell of coffee. "Virgo!" finally she acknowledged her.

"It's late and I got you food " Virgo stated. With the light turned on, Lucy's office was very empty. She got this new office 2 days ago, since promoted to be the head of the marketing committee for this new project. Yet, she hasn't had the time to enjoy it, since she has been at the set for those days.

"Princess, you are the only one in the building this late tonight, is everything ok?"

Lucy slouched in her chair as she recalled the sneers eyes of Minerva mocking her memory . "Fresh meat" she pouted.

"You want fresh meat? I have unsatisfied the Princess." Virgo placed the cup and food down at the desk and kneeled down next to her "Please punish me Princess" turning her cheek to receive a slap on the face,

"What! No, no, is just the email presentation" Lucy helped Virgo up and thanked her for the food. Taken a sip of the roasted coffee, the smooth cream and hazel blended so perfectly together as it swiped through her taste buds. Her whole stomach felt so warm from the wonderful drink. "Thank you, so much!" she beamed.

Virgo didn't understand what was pushing her friend to work this late. It actually wasn't the late work she was doing, no, this was always something to be expected out of Lucy. It was more of the mood, the air around her, her annoyed scrunched up face when she mentioned "fresh meat". Yet, when she looked at her friend, facing the screen again those eyes showed more of a fierce glee, a challenge she was facing, something to prove. Those reaction calmed Virgo's mind on what Levy mentioned of Lucy's old habits.

* * *

The set was chaotic as always, people walking in and out. Lucy's way of avoiding people looked as she was dancing in between them, yet, the strategy failed when she bumped into Minerva. "Oh.. It's you, after the email you sent. I thought you weren't coming back" she said condescending, as she walked away.

Stricken by her comment, Lucy felt a rock in her stomach turned. That pure sicking sneer has driven her insane. "This is my job" she whirled back not allowing to be shot down to her pleasure.

"Your job?" Minerva stopped in her tracks and gazed over to the keen blonde.

"If this is what you called _your job_ with such _pride_ then how about quit right now. What you send was a scam to what we are working for here. Jellal was one of the top 10 elites of the business and then he was gone! Soon after replaced but now he is back as a co-founder of this independent Crime Sorciere line and Stellar Beauty Co. Who wouldn't want to associate themselves with a legacy? Yet, here _**you**_ are mocking the hard work elites like _**him**_ do.

Don't get me wrong, I do not admire your CEO. Since, he choose someone like you to manage a part of the project but Saber Alliance works for their best interest to become nothing but perfect. If things like what you choose, give me a bad taste in my mouth. I would prefer ripping you out of this project and replacing you. For us to grow better by using Crime Sorciere that is our goal."

Lucy couldn't believe the words that spilled out of the insolent woman's mouth. Such arrogance and bitterness. She felt her shoulder tense up and the incoming shake that her hands were trying to drive away from losing her composure. Using people to just become the best instead of helping each other to achieve the best. It was wicked and against everything she was taught. No way she was going to allow anyone to replace her and deal with this monster.

"You honestly think I will give up. Even if, Saber Alliance is _using_ Stellar Beauty. The work will be determine by everyone's' means and strength of both companies NOT by your brutality of dictatorship ideals." Lucy retorted back.

How despicable, Minerva thought. "I just about had enough of you-"

"Enough Ms. Orland" She was cut by a stern voice. An elegant figure strut towards them. She was curvaceous and her long ash brown green hair trailed behind.

" The email that was sent is fine and her skills are exactly what we need at the moment." The mysterious women turned fixate on Lucy with a faint curve smile. The glimpse in her eyes were startling, they were so dark. It froze Lucy in place, her small smile and those eyes, they were unsettling. Who exactly is she?

" Hello, so you must be the head of Stellar Beauty marketing committee is a pleasure to work with you. Please forgive my helper." Her sharp eyes sent scowling daggers at Minerva. "I believe she has forgotten she is _only a_ helper and nothing else. My name is Kyoka, I am one of the 3 executives of Saber Alliance Corporation. Well, now I leave you. Let's go Minerva"

"Y-Yes" she responded

The blonde observed them as they walked away. The egoistic woman had suddenly turned small and insignificant next to Kyoka. Her eyes glued to the ground, her lips sucked in a little and her eyebrows scrunched together following obediently.

How terrifying, Lucy thought.

"Lucy! Is that you!" A familiar voice was calling out to her. She spots Yukino pacing at her direction with the biggest smile plastered on her face.

"Yukino, you're here!" both girls greeted each other with a warm embrace.

"I can't believe it! I heard we were working together with Stellar Beauty. I never thought I would actually get to see you soon" she explained.

"Yes, the first few days I am here to get behind the scenes, interviews, and photos. Actually I am here for my 1st interview with the model and check on the photos"

The cheerful snow head took Lucy's hand and directed her to the nearest changing booth on the set. "That would be me!"

"Really?! YOU?! That's an amazing strategy using the broadcaster for the model.

Your face is the most recognizable for anyone who watches" Lucy awed at the approached.

Hearing such praised cause the pale girl to burn red. "Actually, this wasn't Saber's idea. It was proposed by Sting as a collaborative suggestion between you and him. That's why I know, you and him make such a wonderful duo for the marketing team for this new project."

"Wait, he presented the idea?" Lucy was puzzled. She couldn't help but to recollect the discussion they had for this line. They made a lot of plans to show both companies. Both were in the marketing careers but since the fall out. She never thought he would continue working together. Yet, the meeting changed all that when they came over.

"Honestly speaking, he told me. The one who came up with the idea was you. The CEO loved the idea and went with it. Sting wouldn't stop praising you!" she cheered.

"Praising me, you say.." her voice got distance. How weird is it to be praised by an old flame. Lucy couldn't help but to feel a bit happy and same time a bit sick to her stomach.

However, that was right, Lucy so far she has been spared from seeing him these days. They are both working close for this project. What a brutal reality hit. Lucy looked at Yukino's warm smile. She loves him, it hurts to know that. Lucy takes a deep breath and looks around the set. But this career is what she loves and people who believe in her skills. To face people like Minerva and overcome the challenge of seeing an ex. This is one thing that she couldn't regret, not given her all and for every moment forget what used to be.

A spark of new energy rushed to her spine "Then let's get started!" Lucy encourage.

* * *

Work was finally over. The sky was hinted with lushful hues of red, orange and yellow which settle down at the sky. Lucy marched off towards her car when a familiar figure stood next to vehicle. His arms were crossed and his gaze was on the pavement of the parking lot. What was he doing here? She wondered. Her presence got noticed as he locked on hers. Those blue eyes stared back serious and calm.

"Can we talk about us now?" he inquired.

Staring at him, her words were trapped at her throat. It was Sting. She was losing sight of area around her and all she could look was the man in front of her. Her mouth was dry and she was frozen in place. In a slight thought she wanted to burst out in laughter as if the melting colors of the sky dawn underneath him. It was ridiculous how he look handsome under such light. His ocean like eyes shined so bright and his blonde hair look as living gold. It was ridiculous that even under this circumstances she saw him so damn beautiful. It was so plain ridiculous that Lucy thoughts slipped to her lips with a why. The vibration of her voice startled her. Her eyes opened wide as she gazed up his curious face on her question. In that second, an overwhelm amount of memories past her mind and that ,why, turned into million other questions.

"Why, why talk..I would love to talk, but talk about what? How I am trying to be happy for you? How I am completely in awe with Yukino? Because let me tell you, she is so damn amazing. I do not need a reason to hate her. I don't. Or, how about not bringing anything of this up near work because I simply can't keep it together. So, let me answer your question, no we can not talk about us. There is no " us". Lucy felt exhausted and embarrassed after spilling all that. For all this time since the break up, the club and work she has been trying to reason and control her emotions because she wanted to feel like the bigger person. To not lash out because it wasn't all his fault but she could not understand him. It was infuriating. She walked past him not even acknowledging an eye contact. She opened the car door and hopped in.  
Enraged by her action, he bang at the window to get her attention before she drove off.

" This is always the same thing with you, when will it ever be a good time to talk to you. Can't you see I never wanted it to end that way" He cried out. Lucy heard his statement. She quickly grabbed on to the steering wheel trying to control her shaking.

"Please, why are being like this, I just want to explain everything". He pleaded to her.

For a slight moment there was silence among both of them but it soon broke with a clear loud "NO"

The shaken blonde looked down at her lap gripping tightly the wheel as her knuckles started to hurt. "You can go home now. You seem perfectly fine, why do you want to speak with me?

What is there to explain? We both know our story. You left after a year long relationship but it wasn't only about that year you left behind. It was also the amount of years of our friendship, our trust. Did you forget those years too?"

Sting sighed at her explanation and softly banged at the window "You are wrong, It wasn't a year we went out, it was 2 years" he corrected  
Lucy slowly started to look up at the window to see sting face staring down at her. She wanted to yell at hearing him correct her but instead her voice came off soft. She laid her head back at the sit closing her eyes, recalling the events. "You have the decency to correct me saying it's been 2 years . . . I don't get you, we didn't see each other for 3 months because of my trip and then.. we break up. You come, no.. you present yourself with a brand new friend two weeks after the break up. What exactly do you want"

"I want to stop being look as a the bad guy."  
"Bad guy? I never called you that" she noted his distress as he looked away from the glass.

"No, but that's what everyone has told me and made sure for me to remember" he stated.

Lucy's mind wandered off imagining what possibly got him to look this small." Did you got beat up?" she asked and as her confirmation he gave a little nod. Sting wasn't even peeking at her direction. The realization shock her as she visualize him on the floor or covered up with bruises.

"Who?" she asked him. He gave a low growl embarrassed as he mentioned "Gajeel "

The blonde abruptly torn into laughter inside the car. Knowing how her violent friend could be, she felt care for in his insane way.

Getting a wind of Lucy's laughter, he took an opportunity to ask her. "Would you listen to me now, after hearing I got beat up." He hope to get sympathized with his past torture. The glass window rolled down. Sting flinched, he did not expected to see her compose facing him straight on.

Lucy did not want to be angry even though it consumed her deep inside. Why, be mad when he choose to leave. She declared it on the club, she would choose what would make her happy but what exactly would make her happy? The people around her who did that left one by one. Even if, she couldn't stop this feeling of missing him. She wanted to look strong like she could face the world even if she knew inside she was breaking. She looked at him and wonder when he left did he took her strength away too.

Taken the chance of her attention, he continue. " You thought we were going out for a year but it's actually been a 2 years. Do you understand what kind of relationship we were in? That you can't even remember how long we actually been together, as a couple aside from our friendship." He inspected her face to see if the clarification struck a reaction but all he received was her bold stare.

"Lucy, I didn't do this by myself. The relationship didn't stop because of me."

Her calm demeanor slowly changed as she protested."I know, I know, I know! But explained to me Sting! Just as you said, what kind of relationship were we in? That within the time it took you to get up and walk away within 2 weeks you found someone new. What kind of relationship was it to you!?" with that Lucy rolled up the windows and turned on the engine. The outburst and roaring sound cause him to yell over the noises of the car. "I actually loved you!"

Those words hit a nerve to her heart with pure resentment towards him. The taste in her mouth became bitter. She flew open the car door getting out. Sting had to step back from the impact of getting hit by the metal. Every bone in her body was shaking with spite, her hands closed into fists. Her eyes flash with pent up emotion.

"LOVED ME! What happened then? Am i supposed to believe it left overnight. We both know that isn't it! Do you have any idea how long I tried to get healthy again! You knew, I was trying!" hot tears streamed down her face.

Sting gawk at her fury, her pain. He couldn't look at her without feeling he was about to throw up.

He knew, he left when she was getting better. He knew he hurt someone close to him. Girlfriend or not, they were close friends before their relationship.

"Lucy, it was too late." He whispered.

"I'm not perfect as you always thought I was! Do you see that now! I'm not!' he rubbed his hands feeling guilty. "I got tired of waiting for the old you! All that time I had to deal with a different side of you that I didn't even knew about! And then when you finally realized what was going on with yourself and choose to recover. Lucy, by that time it was just too late. But, now you tell me Lucy, did you actually loved me?" he asked.

The area went eerie silent with his question. He gazed over her immobilized body. Listening to him hurt, her eyes were unblinking, as her breath hinched. He wasn't perfect. She figured that now.

She wonder if she actually did loved him back then at that specific time she was losing herself. Was it comfort? Amidst of those questions she knew she used him. Lucy mind, insecurities, thoughts, emotions and habits were her biggest downfall. How could you love someone when you can't even love yourself.

She hated herself for using him back then with her condition but realizing after a while. She fell in love with him, not for comfort or to just need to have someone next to her. No, she finally fell in love for him being him.

She whimpered at her faults and answered." I actually loved you and still do". Not letting him say another word back, she went back inside the car, slammed the door and left.

* * *

Throwing everything down to floor, Lucy dropped to the sofa. She didn't care turning on the lights, checking her phone or the emails which are waiting for her. She didn't care for any of it.

She laid down and replaying old memories, her chest felt like it was crushing her with overwhelming pressure. It was something so heavy that sank deeper every moment.

"I'm sorry, I know is selfish but I just loved you so much. I messed up, I know I am reason you walked away.. I'm sorry.. I'm sorry. I was too late " she moaned in tears.

She cry out until she fell asleep.

Time passed, the moonlight was high up in the night sky hitting the crack of her window blades precisely. The light hit her face until she woke up. How irritating she huffed at her disturb nap. As she sat back up, she ran her fingers through her hair. Her eyes sore and puffy from all the crying plus her mouth was dry. She got up to walk into the kitchen to make some tea.

Taken a sit at the table, she sip on her cup which hit her belly so good. It warm and hit just right. Looking at the table she noticed a small notebook. It wasn't hers, it had orange, red and black flames all over. She flipped it to the back covered and it was written "Natsu".

That's right it was from the boy, she meet. All the commotion from work and now Sting. It gave her no space to think of other things mostly a random friend she made. It actually slipped her mind that tomorrow they are going to meet. Thinking she has to go out and act like she is ok made her feel exhausted. Tomorrow one of her days off, she rather stay home and charge up from everything that went down. In reality she felt no need to see him at all.

The notebook was charming, it look something a kid in High School would used to pass time and doodle. Curious, she flipped it at the middle. Who knows what random thing would amuse her. She opened a picture of what looked like a deserted forest, sketched in with chalk and ink. The forest had no leaves, it had only branches. On the background, smoke lifting up to the sky and a soft color of red in the distance of the forest. As Lucy eyes followed at the bottom of the page there were fallen trees but what capture Lucy's attention were the vibrant little green specks popping out of the picture. The more she looked at it, the more speckles of green spread at the ground of the burned forest. Lucy, did not understand she felt she was this representation. The burned Forest. She flipped the page over and there was a note :

 _When the fire is gone and the smoke rises up to the sky. Give the forest a couple of weeks or months and new green life will raise up from the ashes. The Smokey Forest will once again be lushful and stronger._

* * *

 **I hope you guys liked it!**

 **This chapter has a lot of information. Just in case, Lucy suffers depression and has been trying to become better every day. In her relationship with Sting, depression was a major source of the problem. Sometimes there will be people who will not understand such illness and it can be hard to both participates to understand each other, even when they mean well.**

 **Now I can't wait to write out more on what is going on in Lucy's work!**

 **Once again for those who take their time to read this fic. I am truly grateful and thank you.**

 **Tell me what you guys think :)**


End file.
